What If
by Die-sama
Summary: Severus wird von einem unliebsamen Gast überrascht, dessen Auswirkungen er nicht bedacht hat. Hermine ist dabei nicht ganz unschuldig.


Prolog

An Severus Snapes Bürotür klopfte es mit einem Mal, während dieses eigentlich eher unwahrscheinlich sein dürfte. Immerhin war es bereits tiefste Nacht und wer würde schon zu so später Stunde durchs Schloß schleichen und bei ihm anklopfen?

Severus grummelte missvergnügt. Er blickte von seinen Stapel Hausübungen hoch und hatte gerade unter einer dieser Arbeiten ein fettes "D", wie Dreadful, geschrieben. Er starrte kurz auf die missglückte Arbeit, dann zur Tür. "Herein", sagte er schnarrend und der Tränkemeister fragte sich nebenbei, wer wohl zu so später Stunde noch Audienz bei ihm bat. War es Dumbledore?

Wider Erwarten trat nicht Dumbledore durch die Tür, sondern eine dunkleumhüllte Gestalt. "Wir haben dich heute bei dem Treffen vermisst, Severus ..." Die Stimme des Vermummten war unter dem Gefrierpunkt, während er Severus zu fixieren schien. Der Spazierstock allerdings war unübersehbar ... nur eine Zaubererfamilie vermochte einen silbernen Schlangenkopf auf einem Spazierstock zu haben ...

"Lucius Malfoy", bemerkte Snape kühl und sah ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf die vor ihm stehende Gestalt. Seine äußere Fassade blieb ruhig, während sein Inneres fieberhaft nach einen Ausweg suchte. Es hatte ihm überrascht seinen alten Freund wiederzusehen, denn er hatte eigentlich eher auf Dumbledore als auf Lucius getippt.  
Severus stand langsam auf. Er ließ dabei seine Augen auf den Todesser gerichtet. Hinter seinen Rücken zog er seinen Zauberstab. "Was willst du Malfoy?"

"Malfoy ... also als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen hast du mich noch liebevoll Lucius genannt ..." Eine Spur Sarkasmus trof aus der Stimme. Die Gestalt nahm nun langsam die Kapuze hinunter, und ein blonder Schopf tauchte darunter hervor. Er trat auf Severus zu und hob leicht sein Kinn an. "Und das mit dem Zauberstab da hinter deinem Rücken, würde ich dir erst gar nicht raten ... du weißt ja ... deine Gedanken sind für mich ein offenes Buch! Und nun sag ... warum warst du nicht bei unserem Treffen ...?" Lucius hob seine Braue, die hinter eine Ströhne hellblonden Haares verschwand.

Severus trat einen Schritt vor Lucius zurück. Das Ergebnis war wiefolgt: Severus Beine berührten den Stuhl und der Mann konnte nichts tun, als sich wieder setzen. Er hielt den Zauberstab immernoch bereit, allerdings nun mehr nicht versteckt. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!", zischte er nur leise und funkelte Malfoy böse an.

"Geht mich gar nichts an?! Glaubst du wirklich ich bin allein hier drin? Sag ... was ist hier denn so schönes passiert ... während Potter vor dem Dunklen Lord entkommen konnte ...? Wobei deine Gedanken verraten es ... Potter liegt also oben im Krankenflügel ... das ist ja sehr interessant ... und Crouch wurde erledigt ...! Nicht dass ich mir je was aus Barty Crouch Jr. gemacht hätte, er war dumm genug dem Dunklen Lord mehr als nur treu zu sein ..." Hinter Lucius bewegten sich mit einem Mal zwei Schatten.

Severus funkelte zu den beiden Schatten hinüber. Nein, wie der Tränkemeister schon vermutet hatte, war Lucius nicht allein da. Dazu war er viel zu feige.  
Severus verschloss seine Gedanken vor Lucius - das konnte er mittlerweile ja schon gut - und sah Lucius kalt an. "Also, wenn ich eins plus eins zusammenzähl, Malfoy, dann kann das nur bedeuteten, dass der dunkle Lord seinen Widersachen holen und töten will. Harry Potter soll noch diese Nacht sterben, nicht wahr Malfoy?", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Oh der Dunkle Lord ist viel zu beschäftigt sich so etwas zu wünschen ... Severus ..." Lucius Augen blitzen. "Denn nun ja ... bei seiner Regenerierung ist so einiges schief gegangen ..." Der Blonde drehte lächelnd seinen Stab in seiner Hand.

Severus versuchte seine aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken, die jetzt nahe dran war an die Oberfläche zu geraten. Was spielte Lucius da für ein Spielchen? Was, um Merlins Namen, ging hier vor? Außen immernoch ruhig erwiderte er: "Ich verstehe nicht, Malfoy. Drück dich klarer aus."

"Nun ja ..." Lucius grinste breit. "Leider war der dunkle Lord nicht fähig ein kleines Avada Kedavra abzuwehren ... war richtig schön wie er getroffen dann mit einem Mal zu Staub zerfiel ..."

Severus musste das erstmal verdauen. Sein erster Eindruck war, dass sich der Tränkemeister verhört hatte. Der dunkle Lord und zu Staub zerfallen...das war so als würde man ihm einen schlechten Witz auf seine Kosten machen und er war direkt davor und musste es zuhören. Es war einfach..unmöglich!  
Doch dann sah Snape auf Lucius ernstes Gesicht, und der Schwarzhaarige wusste auf einmal, dass Malfoy senior keinen Scherz mit ihm trieb. Nein, er meinte es ernst. Er sagte die pure Wahrheit. Severus wusste nicht woher, oder zumindest nicht genau, aber sein Gefühl und die Erkenntnis, dass er Lucius schon lange kannte, gaben ihn dieses sichere Gefühl.  
Severus schluckte schwer. Einige Minuten vergingen ohne dass der Schwarzhaarige etwas sagte. Dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab und starrte immernoch Lucius Gesicht an. "Du meinst es ernst", war die sachliche Antwort auf diese Information. "Lucius, um Merlins Namen, was hast du getan?" Fassungslosigkeit stand im seinen Gesicht.

"Ich habe Voldemort getötet ..." Lucius Stimme klang so ruhig und leise, als würde der Dunkle Lord aus ihm selbst sprechen. "Und es hat mir noch nicht einmal Leid getan ... ein kleiner Zauber genügte ..." Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter. "Und dann ... dann sind alle vor mir niedergekniet und haben um ihr Leben gewinselt ... alle ... einfach alle die mich bisher als zu Feige angesehen hatten, mit einem Mal knieten sie flehend am Boden ... und das Beste ist, keiner weiß davon ... und keiner wird fürs Erste davon erfahren, dass Voldemort tot ist ... denn keiner ist da, der es verraten wird können ...!"


End file.
